


In Front of You

by kanatayuko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has been sitting on the chair in front of Arthur's, and he purposely prevents Arthur to see what's in front of him. Arthur isn't happy, and decides to tell him not to sit in front of him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Front of You

My name is Arthur Kirkland. Recently, I've found myself struggling because of the same problem. An idiotic, over-weighed American named Alfred F. Jones has been sitting on the chair right in front of me for weeks. And of course, it annoys me to no end.

He's taller than me, so it's a little hard to see what's in front of me. Especially when the teacher writes something on the board. I have to turn my head right or left, leaning forward, or simply stand to look over his shoulders. It's getting more and more annoying every day. I tried to go to school earlier so I could sit on the front seats (in my class, everyone is free to sit on any chairs, and unfortunately majority of my classmates always come to school early), but he was already there, in front of my seat. Since there usually no other seat, I always stuck on the chair behind him. If I get lucky, I can sit somewhere else, but I mostly found myself staring at his board back.

Today, he's also sitting on the chair in front of me. Alfred F. Jones, I've had enough. I'll tell you how annoyed I was these past weeks!

"Hey, Alfred. I wonder, why do you always take the seat in front of mine?" I say to him.

"Isn't that fine? Everyone is free to choose where they want to sit, right?" he turns; now facing me.

"Well, they are, but when it's you who sits in that chair, I always have a little problem."

"And what is it?"

"You block my sight of what's in front of me. And, it might be just my imagination, when I tried to tilt my head, you do seem to purposely prevent me to see," I tell him, "There's a limit on how much I can tolerate something,"

"Hmm... So that's your problem?" He says, not looking at me, while playing his PSP. I don't even know when he started playing with that thing, but I'm pretty sure he isn't listening.

"Listen, Alfred F. Jones, I don't know what you're planning, but if you're trying to make fun of me, you better stop your ridiculous prank now. Don't sit in front of me again," I say, angered by his behavior.

"Why not? I like sitting on the chair in front of yours," he stands up and gets closer to me. Now I can see his face clearly. His intense sky-blue eyes, the way he adjusts his glasses, that strong jawline, and that bright, handsome face. Suddenly, he takes my hands. "Because I want you to look at me, and only me."

I can feel my blood rushes to my face.

...Damn it.

How am I supposed to be angry with him?


End file.
